


Broly: An Alternative Take

by Ninjaman2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dad Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Martial Arts, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Plot, Retelling, Rewrite, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Super Saiyan, Time Skips, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Three saiyans whose destiny designed them to meet.Two different tales of banishment.One tyrant being the cause of it all.Dragon Ball Super: Broly but with more 'plot'.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Empty Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202982) by [ekrolo2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekrolo2/pseuds/ekrolo2). 

Raditz scowled towards the prince who’s attention was out towards the cold vacuum of space.

“Why you’d ever want to betray Frieza is out of my mind to understand! He’s been good to us, kind even, and you just want to throw all that away!”

“Heh, kind. Raditz, are you really that naïve? Frieza’s been buttering us up; he fears our power – or rather, our latent power…” Vegeta responded coldly.

“…Are… Are you referring to the legend of the super saiyan?! You dumbass! It’s a myth!” Raditz shouted

Nappa turned his bulbous head from his meal and glared towards the long haired saiyan warrior, his energy rising. “You watch your mouth; remember you’re talking to royalty.”

“All myths and all legends are based on truth. The legendary super saiyan exists and that power will be mine – ours if you play your cards right… Raditz” Vegeta still refused to turn his attention towards the lower class warrior.

“I like the moxie, but my prince, three saiyans – super or not – won’t have nearly enough power to challenge Frieza” Nappa said, happy his opinion was voiced.

“…hmmm…. Well, we can’t count on Tarble; doesn’t even have enough of a power level to challenge a saibaman… Hang on… Raditz, didn’t you say you had a brother!” Vegeta acknowledged, turning his attention towards his subordinate.

“Yes, Kakarot, I think it was; he was just supposed to be a low class warrior, though apparently his had some high latent potential.”

“Frieza ordered us to destroy an outlying world, but I don’t think he’ll notice if only two saiyans turn up…” He smiled, a wicked and cold smile.

“I believe he’s on a planet called Earth… low battle powers, high technological level – should’ve been a simple task to wipe out its population… after all, why else would mom send him there…?”

“Reason or not, go get him!” Vegeta ordered.

Raditz rose from his chair and exited through the sliding door into the central corridor of their small ship.

“Kakarot…”


	2. Son Goku

He heaved another heavy box into the van with a grunt before stepping back and draining his metal water flask.

“3000 radishes… wow… best harvest yet!” he sung cheerfully.

“Hey! You done back there?” A short and rotund man with thick round glasses and a straw hat asked, walking around from the front of his van.

“Yep… all done!”

“Well then… pleasure doing business with ya, Mr. Son” He extended a thick gloved hand towards the significantly taller man.

“Call me Goku” he said with his usually cheery smile. The two shook hands.

The fat man laughed before climbing into the drivers seat of his van. That Goku was an odd fellow, he thought, but then again; when one spends their childhood fighting demon kings – you’d end up pretty weird also.

Son Goku was a tall 5 foot 9 man who’s _everywhere _was covered in muscles or scars, or scarred muscles. He had a mess of black curved spikes for hair and his dark onyx eyes glimmered with childlike joy and wonder. He wasn’t dressed in his usual orange and blue martial arts uniform, but instead a pair of dirty grey sweatpants and a distinct lack of shirt. Though this was mainly to do with the intense summer heat wave that was plaguing Mount Paozu. However, unlike most 5’9 men with black spikey hair, Goku wasn’t human. Instead he was a saiyan, and a powerful one at that. Goku was one of the strongest beings in the universe, no, multiverse.

As soon as the farmer was of a considerable distance away from the saiyan, Goku slowly rose into the air, as if invisible ropes were lifting him, and then blasted forward towards the imposing jungle mountain of Paozu. They saiyan stream through the air for at least two minutes before landing softly before a small square oriental building. He looked sadly towards the chipping blue paint on the roof and walls. Placing a hand gently against the door, he wiped off a layer of dust and gave a melancholic sigh. This small hut had once belonged to Goku and his late grandfather, Gohan. Gohan was not his blood grandfather, though he had believed this for many years, but the old man was the closest thing Goku had to a parent since he lost his memories at a young age.

The man was cut down in his prime. By Goku no less. An accidental use of Goku’s saiyan powers during a full moon and his grandfather was gone.

“Goku!” A female voice called softly.

Snapped from his memories, Goku turned so he his wife waiting expectantly outside their house.

It, like most over Capsule Corporation homes, began with a round building as the central point of the house. With windows and a door like any other home. However the rustic wooden buildings attached to the side of the were an interesting addition to the normal design.

Goku strolled over towards his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before entering the building.

The door closed behind him and he felt the cool touch of his wife’s hand against his bare skin.

Chi-Chi, his wife for his entire adult life. Their relationship had never been stable. She didn’t hold wholly with his ideals and was definitely not a fan of his saiyan natures. But they managed and loved one another. They had two children, Gohan (named after Goku’s grandfather) and Goten, as well as one grandchild, Pan.

*

Goku closed the fridge, pulling out two bottles and placing one on the worksurface next to his wife, where she was preparing their evening meal.

With that, she slammed down her knife and looked wildly into Goku’s eyes.

“What is with you!” She said sternly looking him in the eyes.

“What?” Goku sounded genuinely surprised

“You’re here, you’re hanging around, you’re taking an interest in your son’s life, you’re… you’re drinking beer! The Son Goku I know – I married – isn’t like this… why are you acting so weird?!”

Goten looked up from his homework and watched his two parents.

Goku sighed.

“In the tournament of power… we almost lost…”

The room became silent, both his wife and youngest son knew Goku’s power so to hear this was… unnerving.

“I… almost died… Vegeta almost died… Roshi did… even for just a second… I reached a new height of power: Ultra Instinct, and even then… we almost lost it all.” Goku looked solemn. “I’ve always cared about my friends and my family, even if my saiyan nature never allowed it to be shown fully, and I’ve harmed people: badly for hurting those I love. But I’ve never felt as if I could’ve lost them for the tournament. I just wanted to spend some actual time with those I love…”

Chi-Chi teared up, her loveable goofball of a husband, had been keeping something so dark inside him for nearly a year now.

“Goku… those scars… on your back…” Chi-Chi whispered.

“Not from an enemy… from Ultra Instinct”

She pulled Goku into a tight hug, Goku wrapped his large arms around his wife. Goten seized hold of his father and for a few moments there was only them.

“Goku… for a long as I’ve known you – fighting’s in your blood, saiyan or not, and as much as I enjoy your attention here, I don’t want you to put yourself in an uncomfortable position just for this family. Train, fight, eat – what ever makes you happy, go do it, please just remember to visit.” She ordered with a stern kindness.

Goku opened his mouth to argue, when the phone rang. Goku pulled it off the wall and placed it next to his ear.

“Hello, this is Son Goku”

He could hear the gentle sound of waves.

“Hey Goku!”

It was Bulma. Goku’s first human interaction since Gohan died. She been his first friend and one who educated him about how the world worked. She’d introduced him to the magical world of the dragon balls, she’d been there for him when nobody else had. Their friendship was stone.

“Heya Bulma!”

“Goku, have I got news for you. So a few years back Capsule Corp. tried to build a miniature city of a resort on an artificial island, but the leadership decided to abandon the project, but I’ve decided to take it on as a… private retreat. But because of its location – there aint a soul for miles, meaning that it’d be the perfect sparing location for you and Vegeta… so what’d’ya say?”

Goku paused. It sounded perfect… but he did want to spend more time with his family… but Chi-Chi wanted him training.

He glanced towards Chi-Chi, who nodded for him to agree. Goten gave him a pleading look in an attempt to make him agree. He cracked one of his usual smiles and relief washed over his wife.

“Sure… I’m on my way!”

Goku hung up the phone and enter his bedroom. Chi-Chi then rushed in and pulled a box out from under their large double bed.

“Hang on… I’ve got a gift for you.”

Goku raised a dark eyebrow in surprise.

“Seeing as your last suit was destroyed, I had this one fixed up… its an oldie but one of my favourites.”

Goku removed the lid of white box to reveal a classic orange and blue martial arts gi with a long blue sash and custom Son Goku branding.

“My Namek gi!” Goku cried with glee.

Chi-Chi smiled warmly as he husband changed immediately.

With sash tied and belly filled. Goku kissed his wife goodbye and affectionately rubbed his son’s hair.

He stepped out into the cool night air and breathed in. His whole body bubbled with excitement. He pressed two fingers to his head and closed his eyes, feeling his energy swirl and travel across the world.

He saw Gohan training. Piccolo meditating. 18 and Krillin being a loving couple. 17 relaxing in his park ranger station. Before he found the short saiyan’s energy, perched on the roof of a tall tropical building. The instant he locked onto Vegeta’s energy, he vanished, reappearing on the other side of the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to play around with making Goku more human of a character as well as having a more loving/romantic relationship with Chi-Chi. I was planning on having Gohan in the chapter but then I remembered that in Super's canon, they don't live next to each other.
> 
> This mention of scars and damage due to Ultra Instinct will be a recurring theme


	3. The Lost Saiyans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last chapter for a bit as this is the last pre-made chapter, I'm still writing the rest as of now.

The ship was small, especially compared to the size of the meteors that drifted aimlessly through the void. Despite the threat, Lemo piloted expertly. Lemo was a tall and scrawny orange humanoid. With yellow lizard-like eyes and protruding ear holes, he was a sight to behold. He wore mould green Frieza Force standard underskins with white and green standard combat boots and a standard issue battle plate chest piece. Under a beige beanie, which rested lopsidedly on his elderly head, was a blue lensed scouter.

Lounging across a sofa-like chair a short ways behind him as a green skinned female, with short white hair who wore dark purple Frieza Force standard female underskins with a curvy battle plate chest piece which didn’t look all too protective. She wore the same boots with purple underskin shin socks. Similarly, she had the same style of scouter. Cheelai.

“Why are we here again?” She said in a false whining voice, specifically because she knew it’d annoy him.

Lemo sighed in his rough, old-timer voice of his. “We're looking for soldiers to recruit to the Frieza Force. Which you already know. So stop playing dumb trying to annoy me.”

She smirked, caught red handed.

Cheelai turned her attention back to the dusty floor. “Weren't you Frieza Force guys supposed to be decked out with the best stuff?“

“Yes, WE'RE supposed to be the most well-equipped army in the universe. But when everyone who can run it ups and dies one day, you get where we are now.”

“How can everyone ‘ups and dies’?”

Lemo sighed again. “Lord Frieza was pursuing some legend on a planet… something about wishing orbs and immortality. On that planet he was almost killed and as soon as he was healed, he rushed to planet earth to get revenge on those who harmed him. On earth, he and King Cold were murdered. After that… well the Force sorta collapsed. Many sections rebelled and attempted to seize control, many becoming warlords. Only one sector remained loyal in its attempts to keep the force together, Sorbet’s legion – the sector I was a part of. Sorbet managed to resurrect Frieza but then he disappeared again for four months before taking 1000 soldiers with him to earth and vanishing. Those of us that remained attempted to continue what we were doing but it got increasingly difficult… until around a year ago when Frieza returned and wiped out the warlords and their sectors.”

“I hear he’s tiny…” She interrupted.

“DON’T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE. He’s killed for less…” Lemo panicked.

There was an awkward silence, before he continued.

“Now Lord Frieza demands only the best, and we’re to look for warriors with battle powers higher than 1000 to recruit.”

Cheelai laughed. “1000, ha! Ours barely makes 600 together!”

“Tell you what though… this would be a whole lot easier if that meteorite hadn’t wiped out the saiyans…”

“Saiyans?” Cheelai pulled herself into a chair closer to him, intrigued by the mention of an alien species.

“You’ve not heard? Though I suppose… nowadays there aren’t many but us old folk that know what a saiyan is…”

He gave a wistful look into the distance, as if remembering the glory of the extinct race.

“The Saiyans were a warrior race kid, some of the toughest sons-a-bitches I'd ever fought alongside. A few even scared me as much as Frieza...”

Cheelai smiled at how exhilarated and excited he look to be talking about his saiyan combat brothers.

“Yeah, I fought with some of the greatest back in King Cold’s day; Hanasia, Aubergino, Turles… ‘course their all gone now… A meteor smashed into their planet decades ago. Most of them were wiped out. A couple of leftovers stuck around with the Frieza Force, but I never got assigned to a job with them. Where are they now? Who knows, probably got killed by the same thing as the Ginyus, Zarbon, Dodoria...” He trailed off.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

His scouter had detected a distant but high power level.

So had the ship’s.

So had Cheelai’s.

He slammed his foot down on the accelerate and the ship blasted towards the planet’s surface.

*

Rocks, sand, canyons and craters. That was the planet’s surface. Never before had Cheelai seen such a boring place. Lemo, on the other hand, had seen holos of Planet Namek.

_Scutter_

Lemo turned first, pointing his custom hand held XV88.5 blaster towards the sound. Reaching up, he tapped two fingers to his scouter and flicked it on. The device scanned the vicinity but found no sign of life.

“Odd… Cheelai, weapons ready… somethings not right.”

Suddenly, she was in shadow as a large mass leapt over her and landed with a heavy crash between Cheelai and her elder. It was four legged spider-like creature with an unnerving clownlike face and a needle like blue tongue.

Training their pistols on the monster they opened fire lightning up the whole area with big, loud flashes of blue laser charges. For all the good it did, the spider looking thing just growled, shrugging off their blasts. Its tongue stretched and shot towards her, but luckily she rolled out of the way and fired off three quick blasts at its revealed tongue. The creature recoiled and hissed in pain before tilting its head upwards and releasing a wet screech of some kind before grinning down towards her.

Several of what she had assumed to be rocks suddenly rose onto their pointed legs and leered at them. Lemo sprinted towards Cheelai and smacked her shoulder.

“Back to the ship!”

She was frozen in complete shock. She’d join the Frieza Force after stealing a ship, the Galactic Patrol couldn’t touch her as part of the Frieza Force, but she hadn’t expected to be in life ending danger only a week after joining. This and the crippling hold of fear these creatures had on her prevented her from moving, as the beasts gained on their prey. The monsters mouths opened wide and Cheelai mentally prepared herself for whatever was gonna happen next. She expected lots of pain, not a whooshing noise cutting through the wind and blowing up the ground between them and their attacker.

Staring at what just happened, barely realised someone had grabbed the pair from behind and was flying them through the air.

“Huh?! What?! Who?!” She stammered, trying and failing to get a good look at the person holding them. But his strength was unreal, she couldn't even budge! One thing was sure from the little Cheelai made out: his outfit was Frieza Force too.

As suddenly as she was swept off her feet, the ground was beneath them again. they’d travelled around 500 metres in only a few seconds. The man released them for his grip before gesturing for them to follow him and he dived down a sinkhole just ahead of them. Seeing more of the creatures around them, Cheelai and Lemo knew that they had little choice.

The hole wasn’t a deep as it looked, once he knew they’d landed, he tossed himself down a sloped tube in the rock. Riding down into the darkness like a slide. Lemo activated the light on his scouter and cautiously slid in himself. Hearing the scuttering and screeching above her, Cheelai dove in after the two.

It was a slide. But like one of those tube slides that curve and turn. She was also moving at great speed. She had to try extremely hard not to enjoy the ride. Suddenly it ended and she landed hard on a makeshift wooden platform.

The chamber they’d arrived in appeared to be a drained underground lake which seemed to have a city built out of wooden ship wreck remains as various platforms and level were scattered across the small cave. There were three ‘buildings’. Two larger ones and one smaller one.

Lemo was catatonic as he stared towards their saviour, Cheelai glanced towards her partner and then back towards their saviour. She didn't expect him to look... old. His hair looked grey and oddly spiked up. His face had lots of thick lines and a heavy beard covering the bottom half. The armour was broken or dented in a few spots, the yellow paint faded and chipped, even the black had begun to grey. One eye was missing. But what got her attention the most was his long, white tail.

“A… saiyan….” Lemo stammered. He voice was filled with awe, and something that sounded suspiciously like fear.

Cheelai nudged her comrade. “Check his power level” She hissed.

He flicked it and there was a few seconds of silent beeping, before, he gagged. All the colour drained from his orange flesh.

“Lemo… Lemo! What’s up buddy? What’s the readout?” She hissed. He didn’t respond, he was frozen in shock. “Lemo! What does the scouter say about his battle power?!”

Lemo slowly removed the scouter from his ear and stared at it, as if trying to find some visible fault.

“Im… Impossible… it’s over 9000!”

“WHAT?!” Cheelai wheeled around to look as the fearful alien. “I didn’t even know the scouters went that high.”

“If you’re done with your talking, I’ll lead you to the exit.” The saiyan said in an aged gruff voice.

He didn’t wait for a response. He made his way through the wooden platforms until he reached a gentle slope, there were small footholds in the slope, making the climb easier. Eventually, the reached the surface and Cheelai felt her stomach turn under the heat.

“How did you get here?” The saiyan asked.

“We’re… uh… with the Frieza Force, out scouting for powerful possible soldiers” Lemo explained wearily.

“Do you still have a ship?” The man turned towards the two and crouched down, so he’d be at eye level with the tiny aliens.

“Yes… perfectly intact… why?”

“I crash landed here several years ago looking for my son… our signal transmitter died around five years ago, I’d almost given up hope of getting off this god forsaken rock, until I heard you fighting those insects.”

“Well, your battle power certainly fits the bill, Frieza would be please to meet you” Lemo said, sounding slightly calmer, but still on edge.

Then, there came a mass rustling and scuttering. The bugs were back and there were more of them.

“Coming here...” The saiyan said in his gruff, gravelly. “They haven't been that bold in a very long time. I guess fresh meat's made them reckless today.”

“More of them?!” Lemo shouted. “C-Can you stop them?”

The creatures had scuttled over a large metal mound ahead of them, which Cheelai later realized was the saiyan’s ship, but at the moment, her attention was focused on the small army of insects. There were around fifty of them.

"No, but I don't have to." She couldn't quite make it out from his beard, but Cheelai thought he might've smiled a little.

The creatures inched closer.

Cheelai looked from Lemo to the saiyan.

The creatures inched closer.

Their mouths opened and their needle tongues readied for their meal.

The creatures inched closer.

“BROLY!” the saiyan roared.

Almost instantly, Cheelai had to grab on to Lemo or risk crashing onto the ground. The was the sound of a miniature sonic boom as Cheelai and Lemo’s eardrums almost burst. The creatures which had previously been lined up horizontally were now gone and in their place as a mess of blood and insides and gunk. Hovering slightly above the ground was a man, youthful and drenched in the mess that now littered the ground. Cheelai’s scouter activated on its own and she watched the numbers climb and climb and climb until…

‘- - - - - - -‘

There was no reading, the number produced by the second man was too high for the scouter to read.

“…What….” Lemo stammered.

“That would be my son, Broly.”


End file.
